gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Naval Orange
Marshmallow: Yay! I wish every day was vacation day. Midget Apple: Me too, littie buddy. Heck, I wish we would've been on vacation was sooner. Orange: Don't you mean schooner? (laughs) Midget Apple: (groans) Hey, Orange. Orange: What's the matter, Midget Apple? You're looking kind of "stern." (laughs) Midget Apple: Hasn't this guy heard of a vacation? Orange: Nah, you guys gotta relax, but not like Pear. He really went overboard. Pear: Ahh, finally. Peace and quiet. Orange: Hey! Hey, Pear! Hey! Pear: (sighs) No, just ignore him. You're on vacation. Orange: Hey, Pear! Hey, hey Pear! Pear: What? What? What? Orange: Marco! Pear: No, don't-- Orange: Marco! Pear: Oh, come on! Orange: Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco. Pear: Polo, Polo, Polo! (Orange laughs) Pear: Now would you leave me alone?! Orange: Hey! Hey, Pear! Pear: What?! Orange: Duck. Pear: (screaming) (title card) Pear: Hey, I've never seen one before, okay? I mean, come on. Why would anybody want a duck made of rubber? Orange: Ah, don't worry, Pear. It's nothing to get "quacked" up about. (laughs) Midget Apple: Check it out. There's a rope tied to this duck. I wonder where-- Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr, ships ahoy! Pear: Huh? Cookie #1: I think he's talking to us. Cookie #2: Yeah, we get that a lot. Pirate Captain Blueberry: Fire! (cookies yell) Midget Apple: Whoa! Marshmallow: Whoa! Pear: Whoa! Orange: Hey! You dunked my cookies. Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr, and there will be worse to come if'n you don't release me scoutin' vessel. Midget Apple: Ah... you mean the ducky? Pirate Captain Blueberry: Ay, me ducky. Orange: Hey! Hey, Captain Blueberry Beard, hey! Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr, 'tis I. Orange: Oh... so that's actually your name? Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr. Pear: Hey, it had to happen eventually. Pirate Captain Blueberry: I be the fiercest mist dangerous pirate in all the high seas. Midget Apple: Uh... you mean the bathtub? Pirate Captain Blueberry: Ay, now tell me what manner of treasure have ye on board. Pear: Treasure? We don't have any treasure. Pirate Captain Blueberry: You think me a fool? If'n you had no treasure, then be you sailin' with a naval orange? Orange: Naval? I'm not the one that looks like a bellybutton. (laughs) Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr! (cannon blasts) Pirate Captain Blueberry: Shiver me timbers, who be firin' now? Blueberry: Uh, sorry sir. I thought you said "fire." Pirate Captain Blueberry: No, I said "Yarr." (cannon blasts) Blueberry Pirate: Sir, it really sounds a lot like "fire." Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr, I... I mean... to the plank, the both of ya. Blueberry: Come on, Buttery! (laughter, amused cheers) Pirate Captain Blueberry: You mutinous dogs. The plank not be for funnin', it be for plunderin'. Orange: Hey, hey Captain Moldychin, know why you live on a ship? Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr? Orange: Because you're travel-sized. (laughs) Blueberry Pirate: Oh no, here we go. Pirate Captain Blueberry: Yarr! No man, fruit, or vegetable cracks wise about me size. Navy or not, I'll peel you faster than a scurvy-crazed sailor. Orange: Well, whatever floats your boat. (laughs) Pirate Captain Blueberry: Prepare to be boarded! Pear: Uh, guys? (ship crumbling) Pear: This is not good. Orange: I know, I hate being "bored." Midget Apple: I told you we should've gotten a banana boat. Midget Apple: seriously ive got an awful headache Marshmallow: yyyaaay i just asked a new friend to come back to the kitchen with us AND HE SAID YES, YYYAAAAAYYYY! Pear:uuuuu... marshmallow you know the rubber ducky is well just rubber right Marshmallow: hehhehehe whatever you say, pear heheeheehehehehe Rubber Ducky: (wink!)